


Bacchus

by Sabo (Sabou)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Wineverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabou/pseuds/Sabo
Summary: Fanart for champagnesly‘s ‚Vintage‘ OS!
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Bacchus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChampagneSly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChampagneSly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Vintage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/319178) by [ChampagneSly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChampagneSly/pseuds/ChampagneSly). 




End file.
